


Four Hours

by laykay



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, WayHaught Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laykay/pseuds/laykay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicole always called if she was going to be late...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Hours

Nicole always called if she was going to be late. 

Waverly knew she was always as careful as she could be, promising to wear her Kevlar, but she would always call. Two hours had gone by since her shift had ended, three calls to Nicole’s voicemail and one to the station, with the deputy on desk duty telling her what she already knew, Nicole wasn’t there but that they’d have her call as soon as she got back.

Three hours. She sent Nicole a text. Four hours. She never got a response.

She stared at the clock, watching the minutes go by, waiting for a phone call that never came. She mentally tried to prepare herself for a different call, one that Nicole was in the hospital, or worse. She felt her chest constrict just thinking about it.

She jumped when she heard the lock on the apartment door click, looking up as an exhausted Nicole walked into the room.

Waverly quickly got off the couch and ran to her girlfriend, hugging her tightly. “Where were you? I was so worried…”

Nicole sighed softly, holding Waverly around the waist. “It’s okay. I’m okay. Call came in right before I got off, there was a fight at Shorty’s, someone got shot. It was ugly. Then I had to go to the station, I got your messages but I just wanted to get my paperwork done and come home. I’m sorry, I should have at least sent you a text.”

Waverly breathed a sigh of relief into Nicole’s neck. “Sorry, I freaked out. I know you can handle yourself. I just need to get used to this, the late nights, not hearing from you for hours.”

“If I was in your position, I would have done the same. But, you know, a few angry drunks is nothing compared to all the revenants we deal with at BBD.”

Waverly nodded, her arms still around Nicole’s shoulders. She knew that Nicole was tired but didn’t want to let her go. She wrapped her arms tight around her again. “I don’t know what I’d do if something ever happened to you.”

“Hey,” Nicole said softly, kissing the side of Waverly’s head. “It’s okay. I’m okay. Drunks around here have amazingly bad aim.”

“That isn’t funny.” She shook her head. “Seriously, are you hurt at all?”

“Nah, I’m just stiff.”

“How about a backrub?”

Nicole smiled. “Oh, really? Backrub from Waverly Earp. Maybe I will come home late more often if this is the treatment I get.”

“Yeah, you do this on purpose and see what kind of treatment you get when you come home.”


End file.
